ATiskit ATasket with alterations
by GilmoreGirlsfanatic55
Summary: Jess falls for rory but this time admits it when she asks him on the bridge. Only one thing is stopping their teen romance...Dean. R&R please! my first fanfic!
1. The Bridge

_**RORY: Why are you only nice to me?**_

_**JESS: Excuse me?**_

_**RORY: An hour ago you were totally screwing with Dean and now you're totally nice to me.**_

_**JESS: You see, it's the screwing with Dean - that's an important step to getting here so that I can be nice to you.**_

_**RORY: So it was a plan.**_

_**JESS: What?**_

_**RORY: The whole bidding on my basket, it was a plan**_

Jess was fumbling with his fingers not sure what to say. He just looked into her eyes and was automatically lost in a sea of blue.

"Well?" Rory asked, getting anxious.

"Look I don't want to get in to this or open up a can or worms so lets just drop this okay?" Jess said quickly and began to stud up.

" What do you mean get into this? You brought it here. I'm just asking why you are messing with my boyfriend?" Jess cringed at the mention of boyfriend and hoped Rory didn't see.

"Rory, I don't know what to tell you okay," Jess got up and picked up the basket. Quickly Rory followed him.

"Well you obviously do or you wouldn't be avoiding it," She saw Jess wasn't about too slow down any time soon.

Abruptly she stopped. "Jess," She said under her breath. "Just answer me this, do you or so you not have feelings for me?"

She felt the red rise into her cheeks when she saw Jess struggling for words.

Jess moved towards her, as if telling her a secret. "Listen, I wasn't planning on taking action on this until you were single again…"

Jess looked down, nervous about what to say because after all she was still with Dean…

"So is that a yes?" Rory whispered, trying to make him look at her.

Jess didn't say anything. It wasn't "Holden Caulfield" of him to be soft or show his inner-feelings. He defiantly didn't want to become emotional if she walked away from his confessions.

After a long pause he looked at her, he didn't say anything; he just looked and adored her beauty.

"Jess…." Rory muttered. "Say something, please" Rory pleaded.

"I…I…," Jess stuttered. He was just going to say it. Its not that bad he thought. With a deep exhale he began to say, "Rory….I lov…" until he was cut off.

A tall figure emerged from the path. "Jess I think you better go," A loud booming voice stated.


	2. The Hostpital

_**After a long pause he looked at her, he didn't say anything; he just looked and adored her beauty.**_

"_**Jess…." Rory muttered. "Say something, please" Rory pleaded.**_

"_**I…I…" Jess stuttered. He was just going to say it. Its not that bad he thought. With a deep exhale he began to say, "Rory….I lov…" until he was cut off.**_

A tall figure emerged from the path. "Jess I think you better go," A loud booming voice stated.

"Well maybe I will and maybe I wont," Jess said standing strong. "I am not going to be afraid of your boyfriend just because he wants to be,"

"Jess…"

"No, Let him talk," Dean urged. "I doubt he really has anything to say!"

"Oh you have no idea!" Jess said, exasperated with the whole situation.

" You know what, I have had it with your wise cracks. I am putting a stop to this," Dean said raising a fist.

" Dean! No!" Rory yelped and ran between them. Dean didn't stop the swing and hit Rory.

Rory fell to the ground, unconscious. She was bleeding on her forhead.

"Rory, Rory! Wake up," Jess whispered in her ear, lovingly.

" Oh, you better back away from her Jess. She isn't yours to save," Dean shouted.

" Well she isn't yours to hurt," Jess defended. "Do you have a cell phone on you?"

Dean pulled a small phone out of his coat pocket and was about to hand it to Jess but reconsidered. He punched a couple buttons and Jess heard a ring.

"Hello, Stars Hollow Hospital, how may I assist you?"

"Rory? Rory? Are you okay?" Lorelia was hovering over the bed, waving a bar of chocolate.

"I smell chocolate…." Rory said, still tied because of the medicine she was given.

"Here sweets," Lorelia handed her daughter the caramel chocolate. "So..I didn't want too wake you. How are you?"

"Fine, you know not great…" She said pointing to the stitches on her forehead. "Dean had no idea he was going to punch me, its not his fault…"

"Oh I know honey. Dean wouldn't do anything to hurt you,"

"I know, I just, and I don't know how I should act how did you know to come here?"

"Jess…he called and explained everything.." Lorelia said, felling sorry for the situation Rory was in.

"Everything? Even what he said on the bridge?" Rory asked concerned.

"No, just how you were hurt…what happened on the bridge?"

"Oh, it was nothing..nothing." Rory assured herself.

There was a knock at the door and Lorelia replied "Its open,"

"Rory? How are you feeling?" Dean said. Placing a hand on hers. " I am sorry I didn't stay but I needed to take care of something."

"Oh, no it's fine. I'm just glad to see you that's all…" Rory said smiling.

"So I'm going to get going…maybe get some coffee. I'll be back later don't worry babe." Lorelia said walking out the door.

"'Kay mom, see you later," Rory said and then focused her attention on Dean. "Listen I am really sorry about Jess…"

"No you don't apologize I am the one who should be. I didn't mean to hit you, I hope you know that…"

"Yes I do, but I want you to know nothing will ever happen between Jess and I,"

"Good…and I am now positive of that because he is in the hospital room next to yours," Dean said grinning.

"What?" "Dean what did you do!" Rory said, now freaked out.

"I just hit him a couple times…you should've seen him, crying like a little girl!" Dean said proud of his victory.

"Dean this isn't good…you cant do that,"

"You have no say on what I can or cannot do Rory, I had to do this, please believe me," Dean shouted, begging for her understanding.

"I really want to…but now this relationship is scared. The circumstances will be sketchy with Jess and more than worse…Jess will hate me," Tears welled up in Rory's eyes.

"Rory, you don't need him, you are better without him. If he weren't here none of this would've happened. " Dean said and then leaned in for a kiss.

Rory turned away. "I think you better go Dean."

Dean looked hurt but didn't say anything. Figuring it was just the medicine talking. This will all be better later.

When Dean left Rory looked up at the window and saw Jess, looking in at the window. He knocked.

Rory motioned for him to come in but gasped when she saw his body bandaged. Tears rea-appered in her eyes. She felt a bare feeling in her gut that made her want to leap up and give him a hug.

"Rory..i know you are with Dean but I just want to say I…I…, " Jess looked down and took a deep breath.

"I know…" Rory whispered.


End file.
